Seven Deadly Sins
by Heki564
Summary: The stages of their relationship were much like the Seven Deadly Sins.


**So in rereading Tsubasa I fell in love with the characters all over again and this little thing was something I thought of while avoiding studying for finals. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Pride: excessive belief in one's own abilities. It has been called the sin from which all others arise.<em>

It was pride that initially kept them from one another. Kurogane couldn't admit that he wanted the aggravating mage from the start of their journey. He wanted to do nothing more than take the mage into his room and force him to finally shut up. Or better yet, scream his name. However, that would have been giving in and the last thing his pride would let him do was give in. Not just to the mage's body but to his heart. Fai, ever perceptive, new this so he would wait.

_Envy: desire for others' traits, status, abilities, or situation._

Even when her memories were gone and they were just clones of themselves, you could easily tell that Syaoran and Sakura's relationship would easily become what it was before. They were destined for each other and their bond came easy to them. Fai was envious of that easy going atmosphere they shared when together. With Kurogane it was always tensed. The ninja didn't trust him, for very good reasons, and Fai wasn't one to drop his guard so easily. So still they did this stressed dance, while jealous eyes watched the children grow into romance.

_Lust: an inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body._

At some times the lust they had for each other became harder to control. One of them would stretch, making small sounds of pleasure and drawing the heated gaze of the other. At other times they were confined to close quarters, brushing against each other and causing breath to hitch. It was maddening and took every ounce of control to resist the temptation. Even while in Clow and they could finally breathe, the lust remained. Their solution was to avoid each other, but that could only last for so long.

_Wrath: great anger that expresses itself in a desire to punish someone._

It was in anger that they finally connected. The night before leaving Clow, Fai had once again aggravated Kurogane to the point of rage. He chased the mage around for what seemed like hours before he managed to capture the blond. It must have been something in the mage's expression or perhaps the closeness, having trapped the mage in the corner of some far of room. Whatever it was, it caused Kurogane to snap. In a vicious need to reprimand Fai for whatever it was he had done, whether it was causing his wrath or just looking at him like _that_, he clashed his lips with the magician's for the first time in a heated kiss.

_Gluttony: an inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires._

After the first encounter more seemed to follow at an increasing pace. It seemed every moment they could spare was spent in a bed with the other. Syaoran had walked in on them more than once, making the journey before them awkward at points. Still nothing could curb their appetite for each other. So they continued on, never resisting the temptation simply because they had for way too long.

_Greed: intense and selfish desire for something._

As time went on, Fai continued to long for some deeper meaning to the simple sex he had been indulging in with Kurogane. Like he had said back in that bar in Outo, he was waiting for someone to take him away. He knew now that he wanted that person to be Kurogane. However he was unsure to the ninja's own desires. For now he would just give in to this feeling through cuddling closer to the man at night and teasing him throughout the day. Eventually he would question Kurogane, but for now he would keep his greed to himself.

_Sloth: unwillingness to tackle the difficulties involved in attaining something good._

Eventually, their journey took them back to Nihon. Not once, but twice. The first time Kurogane was reluctant to leave the kid on his own. This time however, Syaoran was old enough and strong enough to go on without him. Fai thought that would be the end of whatever it is they had. He avoided Kurogane for the entire stay, unwilling to hear the man finally end things. He supposed he could ask to stay, but the rejection was something he didn't want to face. Rejection wasn't worth the peace of mind it would supposedly bring. What he did not expect was that on the last day Kurogane would track him down and ask him to stay. Fai grinned in one of his ever more present real smiles as he willingly agreed. He was more than ready to peacefully settle down and finally rest, glad that one of them thought the troubles were worth it.


End file.
